1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information providing apparatus and method, an information receiving apparatus and method, a lots-drawing system and method, and a medium. In particular, the invention relates to an information providing apparatus and method, an information receiving apparatus and method, a lots-drawing system and method, and a medium that make it possible to draw lots quickly.
2. Description of the Related Art
In television broadcast etc., to attract attention of viewers to a program being broadcast, various goods are sometimes presented to viewers by lot. This can be a measure of motivating viewers to watch the program to its end.
However, in conventional broadcasting systems, a common way for viewers to enter such lot is write a letter. This results in a problem that it takes long time for a program provider to collect information relating to the program or entries to the lot for the present and hence it is difficult for them to recognize responses in real time.